grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim
The Grim Reaper (usually known as just "Grim") is the main protagonist and one of the titular characters of the series. After having 'lost' to the other titular characters, Billy and Mandy, in a contest over the soul of Mr. Snuggles, "Grim" is now forced to be the 'best friend' of Billy and Mandy forever. However, the term 'best friend' is used loosely. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, all as her 'friend-slave. Grim is voiced by Greg Eagles. Background Grim's age is estimated at being over 137,000 years old, as one of the episodes that covers how Grim became the 'Grim Reaper' depicts Grim's early childhood taking place during the time of Neanderthal Man. Originaly a resident of The Underworld, Grim is an 'Undead, talking magical skeleton', along with the rest of his family: So-far, Grim has been idenitfied as having a father, (named "Earl" in passing,) a mother, (also only named in passing as "Miriam",) a grandmother known simply as "Granny-Grim", and a Great Aunt called "Aunt Kali", (named for the Hindi Goddess of the same name). Neither of Grim's parents speak with a Jamaican accent like Grim does, in-fact only Granny-Grim has been heard speaking with a Jamaican accent. Born and raised in the Underworld, Grim attended school with supernatural entities and other characters of the show, such as Eris, Nergal and Boogie. Grim was unfortunate enough to be stuck as the favorite target of the school bully, Boogie, who enjoyed making the lives of the other students, (Grim in particular,) as miserable as possible. Grim played Underworld Little League as a child, and was also a member of the 'Dead Poets Club' during Junior High school, but, thanks to Boogie's antics, Grim was labelled with the nickname of "Wedgie Shakespeare" for the rest of school. Grim also has ownership of the original Hellhound, of Greek myth; a massive, three-headed 'Demon-Dog' called Cerberus. How Grim ever came to own Cerberus was never addressed during the series, but it was evident in Cerberus' debut that Grim couldn't control him, claiming that Cerberus, "didn't just eat Grim's homework, Cerberus also ate Dad", (though it was probably just an exaggeration on the script writer's part). Growing up, Grim has considered Dracula has his idol. Appearence Grim's appearence stays true to the iconic image of the Grim Reaper; Grim is depicted in the series has an adult-sized 'undead, talking magical skeleton'. Grim is most often seen wearing a long black robe with a hood; the robes make him look thinner than he actually is. Grim is also seen with his scythe, an object of power in the series and the source of most of Grim's powers. Personality Described by series creator Maxwell Atoms as 'cantankerous', Grim is unsatisfied being stuck as Billy and Mandy's 'best friend-slave'. Grim enjoys Ice Cream and Chocolate, his favorite part of the newspapers are the obituaries and his favorite time of the year is "El Día de los Muertos"--it's the only day of the year that is dedicated solely to him. Grimm also love to play Golf and Mini golf--he has an excellent golf-swing technique. Grim admits that he used to play [[wikipedia:Stairway to Heaven|"that 'Stairway-to-Heaven' thing"]] back during high school and is very good at playing the guitar, (or bad depending on ones interpretation, seeing as when he once played 'Stairway to Heaven' out in the street, it sounded good, but it also tore down the surrounding neighbourhood.) Grim played the lead guitar position for Sperg's garage band, Purple Filth, for their entry in the Endsville 'Battle of the Bands', (see Battle of the Bands). Grim hates both Billy and Mandy and often fantasizes about their gruesome deaths, releasing him from their company. In Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, Grim confirms that as much as he hates Billy and Mandy, his hatred of Boogie far overshadows his hatred of them, driving Grim to go through the "Cannibal Run" to get to the 'Left Hand of Horror' first before Boogie. Grim also reveals that Horror's Hand cannot effect him because he lives his worst nightmare everyday--being stuck with Billy and Mandy as their 'friend-slave'. Grim also keeps a voodoo doll of Billy in his truck, (Brown Evil). Other things that Grim hates are the community, community service and new neighbours. Grim's Love Interests * Eris - Grim had a crush on her early in the series, during her 'vally girl' phase. * Atrocia - TV Horror show hostess, (parody of Elvira: Mistress of the Dark). * Malaria - A Goth woman who Grim first met at a beach, but later freaked out when she found out that he was the real Grim Reaper. * Velma Green? - former best friend, frendship renewed after events in Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen. * Pinface's un-named sister - Used to be friends with her brother, Pinface, when they were kids, met her at the Netherworld Mall, but later broke up with her because her 'pinhead' bowling pins kept poking him in the eye whenever he tried to make out with her. * Lubber - Not a romantic interest of Grim's per-say, but Grim was her love interest, she would follow him everywhere back at school and started to eat anyone who made fun of Grim, after eating most of the school's student body, Lubber was banished by the school principle to guard the 'secret of the universe'. Powers and Special Skills As a supernatural creature of the Underworld, Grim naturally has supernatural powers of his own, such as being able to grow in size and warp his form and the ability to possess the living, (as seen in Get Out of My Head). As an 'undead, talking magical skeleton', Grim is a complete animated skeleton of bones that is able to function both as a complete skeleton or independently as individual bones. Grim has also been seen creating flames whenever his tempers flares, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. Beyond this, Grim has demonstrated the use of spells in earlier episodes; consulting with Underworld editions of books and manuals of magic, (such as in Tickle Me Mandy when Mandy went away for a day, Grim used some of Billy's toys to make a 'Mandy-Substitute' to keep Billy company). Grim owns copies of Underworld tomes such as "The Bad Book", the "Destruction Manual", "The New Jersey Book of the Dead", and "The Monster Manual - vol 1". As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the "Master of the Forces of Life and Death" and the owner of 'The Reaper's Scythe'; an Underworld object of power, (other such objects of power include, Eris' Apple of Discord, Pandora's Box, and Horror the Ancient's 'Left Hand of Horror'). All the most prominent of Grim's powers stem from this scythe. For the most point, Grim is dependent upon the scythe in the series for his powers and is usually rendered powerless when disarmed, but has been seen shown as capable of magical feats without it. The Reaper's Scythe has the ability to cut and slice through anything and, according to Jack o'Lantern in Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween, anything that has been cut by the scythe's blade cannot ever be repaired. The Reaper's Scythe can be used to open rifts to 'the other side' it's main purpose being to open the way for the souls of the recently deceased to pass through. The scythe, however, is not limited to just cutting through obsticles and opening portals, as Grim has also used it to open inter-and-extra-dimentional portals and rifts in the fabric of time and space, and cast spells. The scythe's blade can be used to fire bolts of energy at targets, give off light, deflect incoming energy blasts and put up protective barriers (Which Came First?,) and the handle can be used like a Lightsaber, (Brown Evil). In Hurter Monkey, it was shown that the Scythe is able to hold Grim to his promise to be Billy and Mandy's best friend, preventing Grim from leaving Billy's house with the intention of never coming back. Grim is also in possession of a Magical Trunk, larger on the inside than it is on the outside, Grim stores a menagerie of sinister, evil, and, more importantly, dangerous magical objects for safekeeping. A handful of episodes show the calamities that follow when Billy, having unheeded Grim's instruction not to do so, opens and takes things out of Grim's trunk. Thefts of the Reaper's Scythe A running gag in the show involves various people hilariously and pathethicly stealing his scythe according to Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure: * Jack O' Lantern * Billy * Mandy * Irwin * Harold * Gladys * Billy's other cousin * Milkshakes * Dracula * General Skarr * Principal Goodvibes * Mrs. Claus * The Secret Snake Club * The Army * Scout Troop 701 * The Sleestecks * The President * The Mailman * The Dinglesmidght Sisters * Boogey Man * A lamma * A turkey salad sandwitch (hold the mayo) Gallery File:Grim_Underfist.png|Grim in Underfist File:Grim_FusionFall.png|Grim in FusionFall File:Grim_teenager.png|Grim teenager category:characters Category:Partially Evil Category:Evil Category:Members of Grim's Family